The present disclosure relates to washable cabinets. More specifically, the disclosure relates to washable cabinets provided with a longitudinal recess for collection of liquid and with a longitudinal trough disposed below the longitudinal recess.
Sterile cabinets are commonly used in hospitals for storing and transporting sterile materials. After these sterile cabinets have been used during a surgical procedure, cleaning is necessary. High throughput of the cleaning process and ensuring a sterile environment in the cabinets are two goals which are preferably achieved simultaneously. However, in typical cabinets, a trade-off exists between high throughput (also called “washability”), and sterility.
In particular, for optimum sterility, a hermetically sealed environment is desirable in the cabinet. Accordingly, microorganisms do not have any paths for entering the sterile cabinet and its sterility is ensured.
On the other hand, for optimum washability, the cabinet preferably comprises multiple perforations, especially in its base, as these perforations allow washing liquid to flow out of the washing cabinet after washing. Also, ventilation provided by perforations allows for removal of washing liquid through evaporation. However, the perforations allow ingress of microorganisms, thereby compromising the sterility of the cabinets.